The present invention relates to a device for providing environmental protection around electrical connectors, components or circuitry.
In particular, the invention provides a device comprising a network termination module that preferably contains a so-called maintenance termination unit or MTU. Such units are often provided in a telecommunications network between that part which is the responsibility of the telephone company and that part which is the responsibility of the subscriber. The module serves as a demarcation point and allows remotely-activated disconnection and testing.
Such modules generally need to provide protection from the environment in order that they may be positioned in unfavourable locations for example on an external wall of a building. Such environmental protection can prevent moisture or other contaminants from damaging electrical connectors, components and circuitry.